Super smash bros: La alianza
by Maestro smash
Summary: Mi primera vez escribiendo un "Fanfic". Será una historia de varios capítulos y estará cargada de mucha acción. Los llamados "Smashers" buscarán las 7 Esmeraldas del Caos, sin saber que se encaminan directo a un desastre. Dejen sus comentarios y motiven ;)


Capítulo 1: 7 gemas.

* * *

Ahí iban Mario y Luigi caminando por el castillo, buscando a la princesa perdida.

Mario: Tampoco está aquí.

Luigi: ¿Donde más puede estar? No puede haber ido muy lejos.

Mario: Mmm... ¿Donde no hemos buscado? Vamos a tener que buscar en otro mundo.

Luigi: El mundo más cercano es Mobius, puede ser que esté en Green Hill Zone.

Mario: ¿Donde viven los seres antropomorfos? Puede ser... no se me ocurre otro lugar. Y Peach no desapareció hace mucho. Tienes razón, lo más probable es que esté allá.

Luigi: ¡Entonces vamos!

Mario: ¡Vamos!

Mientras los hermanos fontaneros salían del castillo, Wario y Waluigi los espiaban.

Wario: ¡Waluigi! ¡Vamos a Green Hill Zone! Y así, ¡Nos adueñaremos de las esmeraldas!

Waluigi : ¿Estás seguro? Yo no sé si Peach nos las dé...

Wario: ¿No seas tonto! ¡Se las vamos a robar!

Waluigi: Ah, claro.

Wario: Y si las vendemos todas ¡Seremos ricos! Nos iremos de aquí y ya no tendremos que vivir rodeados de estos estúpidos toads.

Waluigi: ¡Sí, tienes razón! ¡Pues vamos!

* * *

Hace un tiempo, un par de días, resulta que la princesa se fué del reino champiñón para buscar las esmeraldas del caos. ¿La razón? Un extraño ser oscuro y su macabro ejército ponía en riesgo la seguridad de todos los toads en el Reino champiñón.

En vez de pedir alluda a Mario, se fué sin previo aviso, y todos creían que había desaparecido. Pero los toads no eran los únicos preocupados...

Toad: Princesa Daisy, le traigo noticias del Reino Champiñón.

Daisy: ¿De qué se trata?

Toad: Emm... La princesa Peach... Ha desaparecido.

Daisy: ¡Qué! ¡Mi mejor amiga! ¡Por todas las margaritas! ¡Y donde está!

Toad: Mario y Luigi la buscan sin cesar, y yo ví que iban seguidos por Wario y Waluigi

Daisy: ¡Yo misma iré a buscar a Peach! ¡No puedo dejarla! Acompañaré a Mario y a mi amado Luigi.

Toad: Se han ido a Green Hill Zone...

Daisy: ¿Y qué estarán haciendo allá? ¿Qué haría Peach en un lugar como ese? ¡No importa! ¡Iré de todos modos!

Mientras Daisy empacaba sus cosas en una mochila de viaje... de repente, aparece una especie de portal de oscuridad en su cuarto, del que sale un tipo alto, vestido con un abrigo negro, y usaba una capucha que ocultaba su rostro.

Daisy: ¡Pero quién eres tú! ¡Como llegaste aquí!

Hombre misteriozo: Peach debe ir sola. Este no es asunto tuyo.

Daisy: ¡Como entras en mi castillo y vienes a hablarme así!

Hombre misterioso: Poseo un poder que tú no te imaginas. Si insistes y acompañas a esos dos plomeros, Sarasaland quedará reducido a un páramo infertil y oscuro.

Daisy: ¡Sal! ¡No vuelvas! Personas como tú deberían estar en un manicomio.

Hombre misteroso: Te lo advertí...

Y el hombre se sumergió en una nube de oscuridad, y se desvaneció.

Daisy: Qué acaba de ocurrir... No puede estar hablando en serio. Pero si lo vuelvo a ver... ¡Sufrirá las consecuencias de lo qu ha hecho! Ya verá.

Y Daisy, sin saber el riesgo que corría, se fué de su reino en Sarasaland, a buscar a Peach junto con Mario y su novio, Luigi.

* * *

Samus Aran estaba de visita en algún punto perdido del planeta Zebes. Estaba dentro de su nave, viendo el paisaje desde lejos, con cierta nostalgia... estaba aburrida y no sabía en qué podía usar su tiempo libre.

De repente, el teléfono de la nave empieza a sonar, y Samus contestó...

Samus: ¿Aló?

Comandante: Buenas, nesecito comunicarme con Samus Aran ¿Se encuentra ahí?

Samus: Yo soy Samus.

Comandante: Yo soy el nuevo comandante de la policía de la Federación Galáctica.

Samus: Ah... Y, ¿Por qué la llamada?

Comandante: La nesecitamos con suma urgencia para una misión importante.

Samus: ¿De qué se trata?

Comandante: Una amenaza intergaláctica... Peor que los piratas espaciales.

Samus: ¡Tanto así! Esperen, llegaré luego.

Comandante: La esperamos.

Samus ya había sido contratada por la policía antes, así que sabía adónde debía dirigirse. Puso en marcha su nave, anotó unas coordenadas en una pantalla y de inmediato despegó.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Dreamland...

Rey Dedede: Así que en Mobius se encuentran escondidas las 7 esmeraldas del caos, y ahora mismo, la mayoría se encuentran en Green Hill Zone.

Meta Knight: Así es, ni en Dreamland ni en todo Pop Star se halla un poder igual a ese.

Rey Dedede: Aquel sujeto con abrigo negro se cree que podrá adueñarse de las esmeraldas, pero lo sorprenderemos y juntos lo aniquilaremos.

Meta Knight: ( _Sí claro_ )

Rey Dedede: ¡Y compartiremos las esmealdas!

Meta Knight: Sí, así es ( _Te apuñalaré por la espalda_ )

Rey Dedede: Y nadie nos volverá a amenazar ¡Todos nos temerán!

Meta Knight: Recuerda que sin mí, nunca te hubieras enterado.

Rey Dedede: Ah, sí ¡Ya verás cuando tengamos ese poder! ¡En marcha!

Meta Knight: En marcha...

Kirby: ¡Alto!

Rey Dedede: ¡No, Kirby, qué haces aquí! Esta vez no te interpondrás en mi camino.

Cuando dijo esto, un arma se disparó de una pared y lanzó una red que atrapó a Kirby.

Rey Dedede: ¡Ja! Vamos Meta Knight.

Kirby luchaba inútilmente contra la red. Pero cuando el rey salió, Meta Knight le dice a Kirby:

Meta Knight: No he olvidado nuestro trato. Cortaré la red, pero finge que estás atrapado aún hasta que nos vallamos. Síguenos y allá en Green Hill Zone te daré la señal.

Kirby: Está bien.

Así que Meta Knight cortó la red, para que Kirby después los siguiera. Entonces Meta Knight se fue del castillo del Rey Dedede y dejó atrás a Kirby. Y se fué siguiendo al rey.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Green Hill Zone...

Sonic: ¿Nada?

Shadow: No, no siento nada.

Tails: Entonces aquí no hay ninguna esmeralda.

Sonic: En verdad el Dr. Robotnik nos jodió con sus malditos robots.

Shadow: Sí, esos malditos escondieron muy bien las esmeraldas. Pero si no están en esta zona, al menos creo que permanecen aquí en Mobius, ya que el doctor no ha salido del planeta.

Tails: Pero, aún así, Mobius es un mundo bastante grande...

Sonic: Yo creo que es hora de buscar en otros lugares.

Knuckles: ¡Hola!

Sonic: ¡Hola Knuckles! ¿Encontraste algo?

Knuckles: Lamentablemente nada ¿Y ustedes?

Tails: No, no hay ninguna esmeralda en Green Hill Zone.

Knuckles: ¿Están seguros?

Shadow: Completamente. Puedo sentir el poder Caos a distancia, pero no lo he sentido en absoluto.

Knuckles: Deberíamos buscar en otras zonas.

Tails: En eso mismo pensábamos. Partamos por las zonas más cercanas.

Knuckles: Vale, en marcha. Será una larga búsqueda.

Y los tres amigos, acompañados por Shadow (Porque puede detectar las esmeraldas) se fueron corriendo de la verde montaña.

* * *

En otro lugar de Green Hill Zone, apareció del suelo un tubo metálico de color verde. De él saltaron Mario y después Luigi.

Mientras tanto, Samus llegó en su nave a la base principal de la policía de la Federación Galáctica...


End file.
